


Las películas no se acaban hasta que no sale "fin"

by palubass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airports, Breakup, M/M, básicamente Harry y Louis sintiendo muy fuerte sus sentimientos, canon 2014?, se me dan fatal los tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/pseuds/palubass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quererse no era suficiente y darse cuenta de ello podía destrozarte el corazón. Pero los aeropuertos han visto más besos sinceros que las bodas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las películas no se acaban hasta que no sale "fin"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talktothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/gifts).



> ¡Hola! He desempolvado este Larry que tenía por ahí escondido desde el 2014. Espero que os guste.  
> Como recomendación, si queréis escuchad esto con música (la que me inspiró el fic y la que utilicé mientras lo escribía), poned esta música cuando empieza la parte del aeropuerto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7bedxOd890

Se miraban a los ojos, o por lo menos eso hacía Harry, ya que Louis evitaba perderse en esos ojos verdes, que le miraban pidiéndole algo.  
Louis sabía lo que le pedían. Le pedían no haber terminado esa relación que empezaron hace mucho, cuando eran dos chiquillos con la sonrisa pintada en la cara con pintura permanente y las caricias audaces y el abrazo fácil. Todo eso se había transformado en caricias aún más audaces y abrazos más íntimos, en la soledad de habitaciones de hotel, que ya no existían para ellos.

Nunca se imaginaron lo duro que tendría que ser. Cuando la fama que empezaban a ganar era como un juego, donde reían de incredulidad si una chica les paraba en la calle para pedirles una foto y se sonrojaba cuando le sonreían. Les hacía gracia. Era sencillo llevar adelante lo suyo. Tomarse las manos en una entrevista, tirar de la manga del otro para empujarlo a la pared y robarle un par de besos entre los bastidores de algún escenario. Ir a cenar a un restaurante. Pasar el día tumbados en una cama escuchando una radio de viejos éxitos de los 80.

Cuando era fácil, sencillo, cómodo y no tenían que luchar. Hasta que tuvieron que hacerlo. Y se dieron cuenta de que con quererse no bastaba. Y lo descubrieron de la peor forma posible. Empezó con sugerencias de que debían mostrarse menos cariñosos y efusivos, y al oír eso ambos se miraron, y se sonrieron, porque podrían seguir haciéndolo en la intimidad, en sus cabezas sabían de quien era el otro. Continuó con negativas para pasar el tiempo juntos. Se acabaron las vacaciones, se acabaron las citas. Lo peor fue cuando empezó a acabarse todo el contacto que podían tener en público, cuando debían medir cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, porque habría alguien controlando que así lo hicieran.

(ya no era sencillo)

Dejó de ser cómodo cuando Louis tenía que pasear del brazo de una chica, buscando en sus manos la suavidad de las de Harry. No la encontraba nunca. Girar a mirarla y esperar tener que elevar la cabeza para mirar unos ojos verdes, porque el maldito había crecido mucho en los últimos años. A veces echaba de menos el (agradable) tirón de cuello al mirar mucho rato hacia arriba.

Y Louis descubrió un día que había dejado de ser fácil, sencillo y cómodo, y tuvo miedo al darse cuenta de que era más fácil dejarlo pasar. Olvidar lo que habían tenido. Le dio miedo pensar eso. Fue el día que supo que con quererse no bastaba. Meses antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo mismo.

La solución que encontró Harry fue evadirse. Que viajando lejos de él, con nuevas amistades, nuevos lugares, la cabeza siempre en otro lado, conseguiría no pensar en él. Hasta que se volviera a encontrar solo y recordarse la sonrisa brillante de Louis, que le llegaba hasta los ojos. Entonces volvía a salir para evitar pensar. Le hacía demasiado daño.

Y cuando volvieron a verse cara a cara, sabiendo ambos que ya no era fácil llevar su relación, se miraron a los ojos, y ambos supieron lo que iba a pasar.

(aunque en el fondo ninguno quería)

Y acabó tan rápido como empezó. Sin rencor, porque llevaban mucho tiempo acostumbrados a esa situación. Obligados a acostumbrarse a ella, ahora no era tan duro separarse como pareja.

(excepto que sí lo era)

Y ambos parecían aprender a sobrellevarlo. Habían tenido un amor épico, pero llegó la realidad. Ambos parecían aceptarlo, porque perdían mucho si no lo lograban.

Harry creía que lo tenía superado, su sonrisa era sincera. Hasta que llegó el primer concierto del tour.

(Y Harry vio, cuando cantaba para Louis, que no lo tenía nada superado)

Louis no se daba cuenta, se acostumbró rápido de nuevo a mirar a Harry, tal vez demasiado, en cada canción, sus ojos fijos en él, sin querer pensar el porqué de sus acciones.

(sabía muy bien porqué miraba a Harry)

Y un día acabó el tour. Y Louis se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándole todo el tiempo. Que la única persona a la que había mirado en tres años era Harry. Que sus ojos sólo brillaban al ver aparecer una cabeza llena de rizos (todos hacia arriba, en un tupé interminable), los ojos tan verdes como los de aquel chico de Holmes Chapel que trabajaba en una pastelería, y la sonrisa que estiraba toda su cara. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía tan enamorado de él como en el momento en que se besaron por primera vez, huyó. Porque sabía que no debía tenerlo y que probablemente lo había perdido para siempre. Y tratar de arreglarlo sería como echar sal a las heridas.

(no sabía que Harry esperaría por él todos los días de su vida)

Louis se había plantado en el aeropuerto con un gorro en el pelo, que llevaba peinado sobre su frente. Se había afeitado y sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos sobre su maleta: volvía a Reino Unido. Él solo, porque no necesitaba ver más a Harry, porque ver a Harry significaba dolor en el corazón. Y sinceramente, ya había tenido suficiente de eso para el resto de su vida.

(aunque no tener a Harry significaba no volver a sentirse vivo nunca más)

Y se iba, para al menos un mes de vacaciones, para desintoxicarse de él, esta vez de verdad, porque sabría que con él no iba a poder vivir.

(sin él tampoco)

Harry supo muy tarde que Louis se estaba marchando (incluso de su vida). Lo supo en mitad de una gala, cuando estaba rodeado de gente que le daba igual, cuando no podía hacer nada.

(sin embargo, lo hizo)

Dejó todo y a todos sobre la alfombra roja y fue al aeropuerto. No se paró ante ninguna fan, no miró a nadie. Twitter inundado de fotos de Harry saliendo casi corriendo del recinto, vestido con pantalones negros, camisa blanca abierta y un sombrero de paja. Nada más. El pecho descubierto y el corazón a flor de piel. Tras coger un taxi, correr desde la zona de llegadas hasta salidas, llegó jadeando, sus ojos fijos en el panel de Salidas, buscando desesperadamente el primer vuelo a Londres. Y entonces lo vio. Y echó a correr, otra vez.

Twitter estallando, cientos de fotos de Harry Styles corriendo por los interminables pasillos del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Buscando algo, a alguien.

Gente con maletas que se apartaba para dejarle pasar, porque él no los veía. El mundo entero desaparecía por momentos ante él. En ese momento solo veía que su futuro estaba a punto de coger un avión. Y recordó cuando estaban sobre el escenario, cantando, sonrientes, y reconoció la sonrisa de Louis. Supo que no era verdadera, y en ese momento supo que a Louis le importaba tanto como le importaba a él. Y ya no fue capaz de convencerse que era mejor estar separado de él. Ahora incluso creía que nunca había pensado que era buena idea. Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que Louis no era feliz, cuando conocía todas las arruguitas que provocaba la felicidad alrededor de sus ojos azules.

Y siguió corriendo, le empezaba a doler el pecho de la carrera.

(puede que también de haber echado tanto de menos a Louis)

Mientras corría no pensaba en lo que le iba a decir, no sabía si algo de lo que dijera serviría para convencer al otro de que lo volvieran a intentar, de que esta vez saldría bien, que iban a ser capaces de hacer que funcionara, que por cada beso que se negasen en directo le daría mil por la noche, que cada vez que insinuaran que se estaba acostando con cien tías, le estaría diciendo mil te quieros, cada vez que Louis estuviera con Eleanor, también estaría en su pensamiento.

No pensaba nada de esto porque necesitaba toda su energía para correr antes de que el vuelo saliera y solo podía pensar en la sonrisa de Louis para continuar corriendo, hasta que llegó a él. Louis, de espaldas, sin mirarle, entregando en ese momento su tarjeta de embarque al asistente de vuelo.

— No puedes irte.

Louis se giró enseguida, sin dar la tarjeta. Se miraron a los ojos. Harry pidiéndole que no le dejase otra vez. Pidiéndole poder volver a aquella noche cuando Louis dijo que su relación había dejado de merecer la pena, porque les hacía más daño que otra cosa. Harry supo que nada volvería a hacerle tanto daño como aquellas palabras. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, tratando de descifrar a Louis, como había aprendido a hacer tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

(Louis se dejaba mirar entero porque seguía pensando que aquello les haría daño, que no serían capaces de soportarlo. No sería capaz de aguantar el dolor, no por segunda vez)

— No quiero que te vayas -dijo Harry, con voz ronca, despacio. Se acercó dos pasos. Louis retrocedió uno.

— No va a funcionar, Harry -dijo, no sabía si se lo decía para convencerse o para convencer al otro—. Hemos logrado estar bien el uno con el otro desde que pasó aquello.

— Yo no —negó Harry—. Me iba cada día para no pensar. Para no pensar en ti. Para no sentir. Pero si te vas, no volveré a sentir nunca más.

Louis cerró un momento los ojos y le atravesó el recuerdo de esas noches viendo como Harry se iba, sin mirarle, sin saber que pasaba por esa cabeza.

(cuando hubo un tiempo en que con solo rozarle sabía lo que le ocurría)

Recordó todo lo que tuvo que enterrar para poder mirarle y no recordar todas las caricias que se hicieron, todos los te quiero que se dijeron.

Y al recordar eso, recordó todo. Y volvió a saber cómo era enamorarse de Harry Styles. Brillante y cálido, tanto que podía abrasarle el corazón y convertirle en cenizas. Pero cálido, un torrente dulce y fuerte por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Pero abrasador. Y no quería volver a romperse por nada del mundo. (pero Harry valía más que todos los mundos)

Alzó la vista. Y no reconoció a su Harry y a la vez era el mismo de siempre. Más alto, más guapo, más seguro de sí mismo. Pero todavía el mismo chico de dieciséis años que se paró frente a su puerta una noche y le dijo que le gustaba. Y ese chico volvía a estar frente a su puerta, solo que no le decía que le gustaba: le rogaba que volviera a entrar en su vida. Se lo pedía con todo lo que tenía. El metro ochenta, los rizos peinados en un tupé interminable, cayéndole largos a ambos lados de la cara, todos los tatuajes que contaban la historia de ambos, los imposibles y eternos pantalones ajustados. Y el sombrero de paja, que había caído al suelo mucho tiempo atrás en mitad de la carrera.

Louis le miró otra vez, y fue como si le mirara por primera vez, y supo, muy dentro, justo donde había encerrado todo lo que sentía para que no volviera a doler tanto, que solo por esos ojos verdes mirándole así le daba igual todo el dolor de corazón que pudiera tener. Y le sonrió. Y el otro imitó su gesto y se acercó otros dos pasos. Louis no retrocedió.

Algo había cambiado. Ahora sabían que no iba a ser fácil ni sencillo. Que les iba a costar y que a veces querrían tirar la toalla, otra vez.

Pero ambos sonreían al otro. Louis aún sujetando su maleta, hasta que la mano de Harry le hizo soltarla, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

(nunca se habían sentido mejor)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo, estos dos me dan la vida <3  
> Se lo dedico a mi amiga y compañera del Larry, talktothesky <3 gracias por todos los momentos que me das.


End file.
